Doors and Windows
by theicemenace
Summary: What made Jack smile in "Window of Opportunity"?


******A/N:** Thanks to Stargate Wiki for the dialog.

**Window of Opportunity Tag**

**Doors and Windows**

Jack walked into the control room wearing civilian clothing, a piece of paper in one hand. "Excuse me, George." He handed the paper to Hammond, waiting while he read it.

The General looked Jack up and down with a confused glare. "Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?"

Jack turned his wrist over to check the time. "Handing you my resignation."

Hammond looked at him as Sam came to her feet, the same shocked look on both their faces.

"_Resigning_? What for?"

The now former Air Force officer checked his watch again. "So I can do…this."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam, bent her backwards and kissed her in front of a shocked Hammond.

* * *

In Hammond's office, Jack was kicked back in a chair, one arm slung over the back, totally ignoring protocol. "Colonel, what the _hell_ has gotten into you?"

"Taking this loop off, George."

The skin around Hammond's eyes tightened in anger and annoyance. "Loop? Sounds more like you've taken leave of your _senses_."

"Maybe I have." Another check of his watch. "Do we really have to do this now, George? Things, places, people. You get the idea."

Still with that shocked look, Hammond watched as Jack didn't wait to be dismissed, just got up and left. Shaking his head, he picked up the phone and called Doctor Frasier.

* * *

Jack leaned against the doorjamb of Sam's office. "Sam?"

Absorbed in her work, she hadn't heard him arrive. "Oh! Uh, sir…" Remembering their kiss a short time ago, she glanced away nervously. "S-Something I can do for you, Colonel?"

"And I can do for you." He pushed off and walked toward her, reaching out a hand. "Come with me." She looked at the hand without taking it, a question in her eyes. "Please."

"Um…" Sam allowed him to lead her down the hall to the elevator. They got out on the barracks level and came to a stop in front of his quarters.

"Sir?"

"Jack."

"Jack." He still had hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing the back of her fingers. "What…?"

He halted the flow of words by drawing her into his arms and kissing her again. They weren't alone but he didn't care. When the next loop came along, everything would reset and no one else would remember. He would have to be content with those memories unless one of them resigned or retired for real, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon so…

Without breaking the kiss he reached behind him, opened the door and they fell into the room. The door slammed again just as Siler and an airman approached. Siler smiled. "It's about time."

* * *

Sam rolled off of Jack to flop down next to him, both looking up at the ceiling and panting as she pulled the covers up to her heaving chest leaving her shoulders bare. "Where'd you learn to _do_ that?"

Jack took a big gulp of air trying to calm his wildly beating heart. Perspiration beaded up on his forehead. "Googled it."

"It was a good idea. _Great_ idea."

"I thought so, too." His arm went around her pulling her close to his side. She rested her hand over his heart, flexing her fingers into the hair on his chest while he rubbed the top of her head with his cheek. "I never knew a woman could _make_ those sounds."

He felt her grin and it made him smile too. "Me either." They lay there for a while not talking, just waiting for their overtaxed bodies to return to normal. Sam took a deep breath and looked up to see him watching her. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Her hand headed south until she located her target. She squeezed gently making him hiss in pleasure/pain. "Let's do that again."

"Okay. Just be careful how you handle the remote."

"No promises." Sam got to her hands and knees, straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. "Next time we'll have to get an actual row boat."

Jack looked at the clock on the dresser. The loop would be starting again soon. "Changed my mind." He rolled her onto her back, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips. She gasped when he made his move and he pounced on her open mouth, their tongues engaging in a carnal battle.

As he moved, the tempo of her breathing got faster and faster. She gasped again even louder and called out his name just as the white light engulfed them.

* * *

Less than a second later, he found himself in the Mess Hall again, a spoonful of Fruit Loops halfway to his mouth. "Damn it to _hell!_" Milk splashed over the sides of the bowl when he dropped the spoon. Pushing away from the table, he made a hasty exit.

"What's gotten into _him_?" Daniel asked Sam as they watched him leave.

Sam shrugged. "Not a clue."

* * *

Sam took her seat at the conference table, a stack of papers in front of her. Sensing she was being watched, she looked up and Jack, resting his head in his hand, was smiling at her oddly. "What are you smiling at?"

The smile turning to a smirk, Jack said, "Nothing."

**The End**


End file.
